The Bookworm and Curse Breaker
by CherokeeBlack
Summary: Hermione, Harry, and Ron are going back for their seventh year. There is a new red headed teacher. Ok I suck at the summary for this one. Read it and you just maylike it. Rating for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Letters

**A/N: Okay here is a new story. It follows up till the end of HBP...Then it is AU. All of the Weasleys', and Snape are a live. Hope you enjoy R&R-Cherokee**

Chapter 1: Letters

Hermione had been sitting at the kitchen table with her parents when the letter came asking her if she wanted to come back and finish her seventh year. Not long after she had gotten two letters from her friends Harry and Ron. Both had said that they were going to go back. This of course had surprised her. She knew that Ron was more to his mothers wants than to his. At the moment Hermion was sitting on her bed going through all of her clothes and books. Some of the clothes she had had since she began Hoqwarts and other stuff she just didnt wear. As for the books she knew she couldn't take them all there and she didnt want to leave them for her parents to have to deal with.

During the war Hermione had oblivated her parents minds so that they would be safe. They had not liked this at all. When she had found them in America, the had been very mad at her. They had went two weeks before they would talk to her and move back to England.

"Enter," She said as some one knocked on her door. She looked over as some one walked in her room. It was her mother and she was holding a letter in her hand.

"This came for you. I dont know why those darned owls come down in the kitchen and not up here to you." Her mother said with a small laugh.

"In most wizard houses they go to the kitchen. Even at school the owls go to the great hall and not our dorms most times." Hermione explained to her mother. Jean Granger and nodded before handing the letter to her daughter and leaving the room. Hermione looked the letter over before opening it and noticed that it was from her best friend Ron.

_**Dear Mione,**_

_**Your not going to beleive it. Bill is going to be teaching at Hogwarts this year. He has quit his job at Gringotts. Mum was very surprised at this. We all think that it has something to do with Fluer. They were engaged for over a year but when Bill got attacked back at the end of sixth year things started to go down hill for them. Well they lasted through the war but last week Bill moved home and told everyone that is was over between the two and that he was going to be teaching at Hogwarts over the next year.**_

_**How is the summer treating you? How are your parents? Are they still mad?**_

_**Ron**_

Hermione laughed. That was probabley the longest letter she had ever gotten from him. She had a better chance getting a long letter from either Harry or Ginny. Ron hated to write if it was a letter or an essay. She sat down and wrote him back and wrote a letter to Ginny as she had been meaning to. Hermione had recently come in to a lot of money from her grandmother passing and thought that she would use some of it to get new clothes as she had out grown most of hers and she wanted Ginny to go with her.

_**Dear Ron, **_

_**The summer is treating me well. I have gotten all my work done and ready for the new year. Have you even started the work? My parents are doing a lot better. Mum is not as mad as dad is. He still does not like the idea of some one messing with his mind. I think he will be better with it come next summer or even Christmas break. **_

_**Bill is going to be teaching? Wow. What is he going to be teaching? Tell him that I say congrats. Hopfully the year will go easy on him.**_

_**Hermione**_

_**Dear Ginny,**_

_**How is your summer going? I heard about Bill. How do you feel about one of your brothers teaching you this year? I am writing to see if you wanted to go shopping with me. A lot of my clothes do not fit and I need some new ones. My grammy Granger left me some money and I was going to use that. **_

_**Let me know if you want to go.**_

_**Hermione**_

Hermione went down to the kitchen and found the bird sitting on the ledge. Since she didn't have her own bird most of her friends had their birds wait for a reply. Hermione was happy about that.

"So what are you up to today?" Her mother asked as she let the owl out the kitchen window. Hermione sat at the table with her mother and told her of her plans for the day.

"If Ginny wants to, I was planning on going clothes shopping. A lot of the clothes I have dont fit me right any more." She told her mother.

"Well why dont you save the money that your grandmother gave you for a rainy day. I have some money saved up for you." Mrs. Granger told her daughter.

"I dont want to impose and what am I supposed to save the other money for. I have a lot of money from the Wizarding world for helping with the war." Hermione said not wanting to be a burden to her mother and father.

"Oh nonsence dear. This money was saved for you. You never know what you are going to want. As for the money that was given to you for the war effort, you should save that for after school. It can help you get a place of into school." Her mother explained to her. Mrs. Granger, was so excited that Hermione was finally going to buy new clothes for herself. Hermione never really cared about her appearence before this.

Affter a while Hermione conceded to her mother and took the money, the only promise she made was to show her mother the things that she bought with the money. Later that day Ginny wrote her back telling her to meet at the Leaky Cauldron the next day. After sending a letter of agreement Hermione sat down and wrote a letter to Victor. Her and Krum had been writing back and forth since the summer after the Twi-Wizard Tournement.

_**Dear Victor,**_

_**How is your summer going? Is the team keeping you busy? I have my parents back here in England with me now. They were not very happy about me obliviating them at the begining. Though my dad is still a little mad mum has come around. I will be going back to Hogwarts this year to finish my schooling. Most of the people from my year will be. **_

_**How is the quiditch going so far this year? Will your team make it to the World Cup? Good luck!**_

_**Your Friend,**_

_**Hermione **_

With not having her own owl she would have to wait till the next day and send it out while they were in Diagonally. It was at that point that she decided that she would buy her own owl the next day.

_'So I dont have to wait for some one else to send me a letter first.' _She thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2: Shopping With a Friend

A/N: Hope you enjoy the story. R&R-Cherokee

Chapter 2: Shopping with a Friend

The next morning Hermione woke up with the sun. She was happy that she was going to be visiting with Ginny. She hadn't seen anyone from the wizarding world in over two months. There was only just so much that letter could do for a person.

She walked down the stairs and started on breakfast for herself and her parents. She had decided to do this for them after her talk with her mother.

"What's this?" Her father asked as he sat down at the table and she handed him a cup of coffee.

"I just thought that I would make breakfast for everyone." Hermione said with a smile. She turned back to the eggs and bacon on the stove, while her father turned to his paper.

"What is smelling so good down here?" Jean said as she entered the kitchen dressed and ready for the day. She sat down and Hermione handed her a cup of coffee and said, "Just cooking everyone some breakfast. Couldn't sleep anyways."

"Ah yes. Busy day for us all. What time are you supposed to meet Ginny at the Leaky Cauldron?" Jean asked her daughter.

"We'll be meeting there about eight. We wanted to get an early start. Just lucky none of the boys are coming or we wouldn't be on time for anything." Hermoine said laughing.

"Well boys don't normally like shopping for clothes." Her father said smiling over his paper. The three sat down and ate their breakfast. At seven Mr. and Mrs. Granger left for work at their practice. Hermione quickly cleaned up and walked down to the subway station. She lived on the outskirts of town so she couldnt walk to the Leaky Cauldron. After switching a few trains she finally made it to down town London and made her way for the pub. When she got there she found Ginny and Bill waiting for her.

"Hey Ginny hows it going?" She said walking up to them. Ginny turned around and hugged her friend.

"Good. Mum had Bill wait with me. She said it is still not safe for one of us to be alone." Ginny said as she let go of Hermione.

"Safety in numbers. To many people wanting to talk to us that we dont know. And with some Death Eaters still out there its not safe to be on our own." Hermione said agreeing.

"Well I have to get going or I will be late for my appointment with the headmistress. See you two later." Bill said hugging Ginny and waving to Hermione. After he had left the girls turned back to each other.

"So where are we going first?" Ginny asked her friend.

"I was thinking going to the muggle world first then we can go to Diagonally. I know of a few muggle stores that have some cute clothes and Professor McGonagall changed the rules up. We are allowed to wear any clothes in our free time. Just not during class." Hermione said smiling.

"Sounds great. Lets get going then." Ginny said grabbing Hermione's hand. Hermione took Ginny through the subway to the mall on the south side of London. The first store that they went in had a lot of club clothes.

"Are we going to have time to wear these at school?" Hermione asked pulling out a pair of tight black pants.

"Sure, free time. Never know when we will want to show off." Ginny said laughing. Hermione shook her head and laughed with her friend. Hermione took the pants and found a tight pink shirt. When Ginny had found her outfit, tight red pants with a gold tube top, they went back to the fitting room. Once they changed both came out to show each other.

"Very cute. I don't think the shirt fits you though. Not your color. Pants are hot though." Ginny did a spin in front of the mirrors after looking at Hermione.

"That deffinately fits you, even Gryffindor." Hermione changed back and went to find a different top, and maybe more outfits. When she joined Ginny back at the changing rooms she had a new shirt to go with the pants and two more outfits for her and one for Ginny. The outfit she had for Ginny was a black mini skirt that was laced up the side, and a white courset top with black ribbon. Hermione's shirt for her first outfit was red with a black ribbon going around the middle.

"Deffinately a better top. Whats the other outfits that you found?" Ginny asked.

"I only like one of them. It is blue shirt with a white skirt. like your outfit just different colors." Hermione said. Each girl bought the two outfits and headed for the next shop, which happened to be for shoes. The girls ended up with four pairs of shoes and five more outfits from the mall. Around one o'clock they decided to head back to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch.

"I think we got a some to begin with!" Ginny said with a laugh as she set her bags down. Hermione nodded.

"We're not even done yet either. Still got to get things in Diagonally." Hermione added. The girls sat at a table and waited for Tom to bring out their order. On the table between them was a paper flashing a headline.

_**Minister Dead**_

_**Minister Scrimgour was murdered last night at his home in south London. After not being seen for two hours today at work his secratery called the aurors in and had them go check on the minister at his house. **_

_**When they arrived they found the minister and his wife at the kitchen table. One auror said it looked like they had just sat down for dinner when someone entered the home and killed them. It is said that the DMLE suspect it was one of the few Death Eaters that has yet to be captured. Once the news spread in the ministry there was a emergency meeting of the Wizengmot held to decide on a temporary Minister of Magic, till an election could be held. As of noon when this paper was put out there had been no decision on the matter. There has already been much speculation on who will run in the up coming election. Some people say that Mr. Potter should run but where he is going to be returning this year to Hogwarts that is highly unlikely and impossible. Other people believe that Kingsley Shackbolt, head Auror, and member of the Order of the Pheonix should be the next minister. More on this story with the evening edition.**_

Hermione shook her head at the article. Harry would not like it. He hated being talked about in the paper. He even went as far as saying he wanted a normal life. If there was anything such as a normal life.

"I can't believe that they brought Harry in to this even though this has nothing to do with him." Ginny said as Tom brought them their lunch.

"They will do anything to sell papers. Where Harry hasn't done anything worthy to write about lately they have to do stuff like this." Hermione said. The girls quickly ate their lunch and made their way to Diagonally. They didn't want to be out much longer. With everyone talking about the article there was a chance that news writers would bug them while they shopped.

The girls didnt stay long and shortly after starting their shopping they decided to head back home and wait to go with everyone else in a few days time. They figured with a bigger group they were less likely to get bothered.

"Write and let me know when Harry and Ron decide to go. I will tag along then." Hermione said, just before Ginny walked through the floo.

R&R- Let me know what you think!-Cherokee


	3. Chapter 3: A New Friend

Chapter 3: A New Friend

Hermione walked through the front door just as her mother and father pulled in the front drive. She quickly brought her purchases up stairs and went back down to greet her parents. As they came in they carried a few bags of food.

"Are there any more bags out there?" She asked as they walked in the kitchen.

"Yes in the trunk." her mother called. Hermione went to the car and grabbed the last few bags and brought them in. Her mother was walking around taking care of them, while her father started working on dinner.

"How was your day sweetheart?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"It was really fun. Ginny and I got a lot of shopping done. We were only able to make it to this side of the Leaky Cauldron. We are going to go with Harry and Ron to Diagonally. It is safer to travel in groups." Hermione told her parents.

"I thought that the war was over with on in the Wizarding World?" Mr. Granger asked.

"It is, but there are still a few people out there that aren't happy that Voldemort is dead. Like today Ginny and I read that the Minister of Magic was murdered." They sat there and talked about the war and the aftermath that they were going through at the moment. Once dinner was done cooking they sat there and talked about something better.

BHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBH BHBHBHBHBHBH

Later that night Hermione got a letter from Ginny. She sat down and read it. Ginny commented on how Harry liked her new outfits, this sent Hermione laughing, and that the boys planned to go to Diagonally in two days. At the bottom of the letter was a small post not. _'Bill says hi!'_ That confused Hermione a little, though Bill was no stranger to her than Charlie and Percy, she didnt expect it. She wrote a reply to Ginny saying she would go with them to Diagon, and a return to Bill's greeting. After sending off the letter she thought about going to Diagon with the Weasley Family. After a while Bill's greeting passed out of her mind.

BHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBH BHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBH

The next few days passed by fast for Hermione, she didnt think of Ginny's letter again till she met the family at the Leaky Cauldron. She had expected Ron, Harry, and Ginny, plus possibly Mrs. Weasley. What she didnt expect was Bill, Charlie, and the twins, Fred and George.

"After the death of the minister we didnt want to have any accidents." Molly explained. Ginny shook her head and rolled her eyes behind her mothers back.

"She doesn't think that we can take care of ourselves. We probably would have had Percy and dad, but they had to work at the Ministry. With everything going on they need everyone there." Ginny told her as they fell in step with each other. Mrs. Weasley led the group followed by Ron and Harry, George and Fred, Hermione and Ginny, and Bill and Charlie. Ron and Harry were talking about the quiditch shop with the twins.

"Hi there Hermione," Bill said walking up next to her with a smile, while Charlie walked next to his sister.

"Hi Bill, hi Charlie!" Hermione replied with a smile of her own.

"So you didnt get all your shopping done the other day? I know that Ginny came home with a lot of bags." Charlie joked.

"No we got all of our muggle shopping done. We didnt have a chance to get to Diagonally with everything that happened to the minister." Hermione said seriously.

"Have they decided who is going to take over for Scrimgour?" Ginny asked. Molly didn't allow the Daily Prohpet in the house. She said it was a waste of paper.

"Yeah, Kingsley is going to be acting minister. He even said that he might actually run for minister. Before we get some jack wadd in there that is a pureblood supremist." Charlie said.

"So Hermione how has your summer been?" Bill asked.

"Alright, not using magic feels weird, but other than that just a normal summer for me!" Hermione laughed, and Bill chuckled with her.

"How about yours?" She added.

"Been good. Last few weeks have been busy. Had to tell the goblins that I was leaving and talking to Professor McGonagall about teaching has taking up a lot of time." Bill explained.

"I bet. So what made you go to teaching?"

"Well McGonagall had origanally asked mum to do it. But she turned it down. You could tell that she was thinking about it though. Ginny talked to me about it. That wouldn't do well for you all to have her mummying all of you at the school. So I aproached the headmistress. Plus I needed to get away from Gringotts." Bill told her. They continued all through out Diagonally talking to one another and the ones around them. They all stopped at Fred and George's store that at the moment was being run by Mary, Fred's girlfriend.

"I cant believe half of the things that they have come up with." Bill said laughing as he looked around the store.

"I can, they invented a lot of it while they were at Hogwarts and tested in on the first years that they tricked." Hermione said with a laugh. Bill picked up one of the fake wands and gave it a wave. It turned in to a bunch of flowers and handed them to Hermione with a bow. Hermione did her best not to laugh along with Bill. By the end of the day everyone was ready to head home tired and loaded with packages.

"See you soon dear. Come over when ever you like. You know we would like to have you over." Molly said with a hug for Hermione. Then can Ron and Harry who told her to come over as well. Fred and George both saluted to her before running off to the floo.

"See you later. Write if you want to come over and we can make plans for a day!" Ginny said hugging her. Charlie waved to her and walked Ginny through the floo.

"Well it was deffinately a long day." Bill said smirking.

"But very fun. I will see you when I come over the Burrow?" Hermione asked more of a question then a statement.

"If its not the last week before school starts yes. But after that I have to head to Hogwarts. Have to get my classroom ready." Bill told her.

"Alright, well I will be over there in a week anyway. For Harry's birthday!" Hermione said. She started to walk for the floo when Bill asked, "Would you mind if I wrote to you sometime?"

"No that would be fun." she said turning and looking over her shoulder before walking in.

BHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBH BHBH

Hermione got home a little before supper so she went up to her room to change. Her parents were going to take her out for dinner. When she reached her room she was surprised to see a letter there. What surprised her even more was that it was from Bill.

_**Dear Hermione,**_

_**I know finding this is a surprise. As I probably just barely asked if it was alright if I wrote to you. Well I figured you wouldnt mind, but if I am wrong just burn the letter. I have figured out lately that I need some outside the family that I need to either talk to or write. I love my family but they can drive you bonkers some time. Ron has said a few time that you can be a good listener. So if you dont mind write back!**_

_**Your Friend,**_

_**Bill Weasley**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Hermione set Bill's letter off to the side till after her parents and she returned from the resturant. When she got back to her room there were another two letters sitting on her desk. The first one was from Ginny and the boys. The second was from Victor Krum. She read Ginny and the boys letter first, she knew that the one from Victor Krum would be very long.

_**Hermione,**_

_**The boys are here bugging me. They want to know if you have finished your homework? Also they want to know if you could help them with theirs when you come over next week. I already told them to leave me and you alone. You know how well that works though. **_

_**Anyways. Mum says that we are having a surprise party for Harry the day before his birthday. We know he is suspecting one on the day of his birthday but not the day before. **_

_**So if you could be here a day earlier.**_

_**Ginny**_

_**P.S. Harry was not around when I wrote the part.**_

Hermione smiled at the last part. She decided to write back to both Ginny and Bill. She pulled out Bill's letter and reread it before starting to write.

_**Bill,**_

_**I didn't mind at all that you wrote. Ron is right. I am a good listener. So what ever you want to talk about I am here. I would never burn your letter. Having a large family can drive your bonkers. I have no doubt. I know having all of the girls in my dorm drives me bonkers. All they want to talk about is boys and makeup. While I am home all my parents want to talk about is some new peice of technology that they have for work. **_

_**What are some of your fears of the upcoming year? Are you ready to teach all of these students? I know you are right about having your mother there. I love her as a second mother, but I wouldn't want her or my biological mother there. **_

_**So write back soon. Your friend,**_

_**Hermione**_

_**BWHGBWHGBWHGBWHGBWHG**_

_**Ginny, Harry, & Ron, **_

_**G-I will be there. Can't wait!**_

_**R & H- Yes I already did my homeowrk. Do your own.**_

_**Hermione**_

After sending those two off Hermione turned to her letter from Victor. As usual it was over three pages long. He seemed to think he needed to write about everything and everything around him.

_**Hermione,**_

_**How have you been? A lot of things have been happening here in Bulgaria. There have been a few attacks by rogue Death Eaters. From what we have been able to gather over here they are trying to reorganize and bring Voldemort back. They think that where he returned once before he can do it again. We have been able to see a few wondering about. When we try and catch them they disappear. There are a few that I recognize but not to many. Lustrange brothers, L. Malfoy, and Roger Davies.**_

_**Tomorrow a few of us will be arriving in London to talk with your Ministry of Magic. We are hoping they will be able to help us. Our MOM has not had to really dealt with this before. Prehaps the Order of the Phoenix will help us too.**_

Hermione continued to read on about the situation over in Bulgaria. After a while he changed the subject to something more personal.

_**I have recently started dating a young woman here by the name of Oliva Rymano. She is from France and has moved here to study the language and history. She is wonderful, and I wish for you to meet her. She will be coming to London with us. **_

_**Your Friend, **_

_**Victor**_

Hermione smiled, glade that her friend had finally found someone to be with. (Who didn't want him for his fame.) Hermione wrote back telling him she would be glade to meet her when they came. After sending off the letter to Victor she laid in her bed thinking about everything she had learned. '_I just hope there isn't another war about to break out.' _ she thought.

BWHGBWHGBWHGBWHGBWHG

Hermione woke bright and early the next day. There waiting for her was a new letter from Bill.

_**Hermione, **_

_**I didn't think you would write back so quickly. Thank you though. I know what you mean about mum. She can be a little overbearing when it comes to her children, by birth or not. Last night after she got the notion she might apply for any open spots in the next year I told her that she should wait till all of her children were out of school. Though she did not like it she agreed that it might look like she was favoring you all over everyone else. I didn't have the heart to tell her that Ron and Gin wouldn't want to be smothered at school.**_

_**As of right now the only fear I have for the coming school year is making sure no one gets hurt. Though I think that may be every teachers fear. It can happen very easily around that school war time or not. Yes I am ready to teach all of the things I know. I want to pass on all of my knowledge that I can. What about your fears? Are you taking a lot of classes? **__**Have you even figured out**__** Never mind knowing you, I know you have already figured out what you want to do after school. Or are very close to it. Well I will talk to you later!**_

_**Bill**_

_**BWHGBWHGBWHGBWHGBWHGBWHG**_

_**Bill,**_

_**My only fear is that this war is not all the way over. Other than that school never scares me. It never has. I lstaove to learn. I may have said it before but I think you will make an excellent teacher. As I think your mother would too. Just not yet. I have yet to decide what I want to do. Though I have narrowed it down a bit. I either want to own my own bookstore, go to work in the ministry to fix a lot of these laws. Or be a transfiguring master. It might be a mix of a couple though. Cause I know we can do that. This year I am not taking as many classes as I could. Want to enjoy my last year there. I will see you at the burrow in a little while.**_

_**Hermione**_

Hermione sent off the letter and started to pack her bag for Hogwarts. She had decided to stay at the Weasley's house for the month till Hogwarts started. She wanted to be around her friends for what ever was about to happen.

HGBWHGBWHGBWHGBWHGBWHGBWHGBW 

The morning of Harry's birthday party Hermione woke bright and early. Before the party there was to be a meeting with the order of the Phoenix. Victor Krum and the rest of the group from Bulgaria had been there for a few days. Hermione had seen Victor once and had yet to meet his new girlfriend. She suspected that she would meet the girl later in the day at the meeting. Hermione had gotten a letter the night before from Bill, saying he would be picking her up.

_**Hermione,**_

_**With everything that has been going on. The order thinks no one should go around by themselves. I will be coming tomorrow morning at 11 am to pick you up at your house and to check the wards. Proffesor McGonagall fears that they may get attacked for their connection to you.**_

_**We will protect them as best we can. I know you probably already have your own safe guards in place for them. I hope you are safe and sound right now. Don't do anything that will put you or your family in danger.**_

_**Your friend,**_

_**Bill**_

Hermione smiled that he would help her. She checked all of her wards one last time before Bill was due to arrive. She checked all of the rooms and walked in to the livingroom where her parents were waiting for her.

"Do you have everything that you need?" Her mother asked. Hermione nodded and sat down next to her.

"Everything is ready. I am just waiting on Bill Weasley. He is Ron's older brother." Hermione explained once more.

"Are you going to be coming back here between today and when you go to Hogwarts?" Mr. Granger asked his daughter over his paper.

"I don't think so. If anything happens or if you are in any danger then I will. Though you shouldn't be in any danger. I have wards on the house and Bill is going to put some more on. He is a curse breaker, he knows how to put them up and take them down. They won't affect anyone who isn't magical. The only magical people who are aloud to come in and out of this house are the Weasley family, Harry, Mr. Lupin and me." Hermione explained to them both. As they sat there was a knock on the door. Hermione stood up and walked up to the door. Looking out of the peek hole she saw Bill.

"What is my birth mark and where is it?" Hermione asked as a security quetion.

"Small heart on your lower back." Bill replied. Hermione smiled and let him in.

"Good to see you Hermione." Bill said walking in. He followed her in to the livingroom and greeted her family.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. & Mrs. Granger." Bill said shaking hands with Mr. Granger and nodding to Mrs. Granger.

"And you William. Hermione has told us a lot about you." Mr. Granger replied to the young red head. Hermione smiled glad that no one felt out of place.

"I hope it was all good." Bill said smiling slightly.

"Of course it was. Would there be a reason for it not to be?" Mrs. Granger said jokingly. Mr. Granger laughed slightly at the look on the younger mans face. Hermione smiled shook her head. She knew her parents were just picking on Bill.

"No ma'am not at all. My younger brothers George and Fred are the trouble makers in our family. Pranksters through and through." Bill answered with a smile, "If it's alright with you I will check the wards now while Hermione collects her things." The Grangers nodded and the two younger people went off to do their things.

"Your parents seem like they are nice people." Bill said as he walked in to Hermiones room.

"They are. I hope you know they were just being silly. They normally don't do that." Hermione told him.

"I sorta figured that. They don't seem the type of people to be mean or any thing." Bill continued looking over all of the wards and adding a few here and there where he thought they were needed. Hermione brought both of her bags down to the livingroom and waited for him to finish. Once he was done he joined her and her parents in the room.

"Everything looks to be in order. Some other people from the order have gone to your practice and added wards there to. The only time you would be vunerable is when you are traveling. I've made a few of these necklesses for you. They are portkeys and have a few added protections for you. I request that you wear them all the time just to be safe. If anything happens all you have to do is squeeze it and say safety. It will bring you to one of the safe houses that we have set up. From there we will bring you to where Hermione is if it is safe." Bill explained. Both necklesses were plain chains. Something simple enough as not to attrack to much attention.

"Thank you. Not only for these but helping me protect my family. They are the most important thing in the world." Mr. Granger said as he took one of the necklesses. After fastening his own neckless he help his wife with his own.

"It's not a problem. Hermione has her own neckless. From the last war. Almost all of the order members do." Bill told them.

"Well I think it is time to get going. We don't want to be late for the meeting or Harry's birthday party." Hermione said as she stood and hugged both of her parents. Bill tapped on both of her bags and sent them on their way to the burrow.

"So how are we getting to the burrow?" Hermione asked as they left the house.

"We are going to apperate. There is a safe place right down the road." he told her. She nodded in reply and they walked quietly down the road to the right place. It was a little ally between two large office buildings.

"Here we go. Your gonna have to hold on to me. I am going to apperate us just out side the burrow's wards." Bill told her. Without saying a word Hermione hugged Bill and waited for the sensation that came with apperating.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Hermione and Bill landed just outside where she knew the burrow should have been. Though she could not see it she knew where it should have been. Looking around she also noticed the quiditch feild was gone too.

"You all hide the quiditch feild also?" Hermione asked amused. Bill laughed at this.

"You know us boys. We all like to play quiditch. The only way mum would let us play is if it is protected. So I added it to the protectio feild. Now come on. You have to be holding on to one of us Weasley's to get through for the first time. After that you will have no problem." He explained to her.

"What if some one impersonates one of you. Won't they be able to get through?" Hermione asked as they started to walk through the barriers.

"No. I have it set to recognize our magic. Not blood or anything else. Each core is different and recognizeable. You can't copy it. No matter what you try." Bill told her as they walked up to the house. In the kitchen Molly was cooking a lot of food with the help of Ginny, Aliesha, and Katie. Katie and Aliesha were currently dating Fred and George. The had been since the end of the war.

"Hello Hermione dear. How are you?" Molly asked.

"I am good, thanks. Starting the cooking early?" She asked in reply.

"A little yes. Some of this is for the meeting. As some of the people aren't staying for the party. Right now Ron has Harry and the twins out at the quiditch feild if you want to join the dear."

"Do you need any help in here? I learned a little cooking from my mum." Hermione said looking around at all the stuff.

"No that is alright. We have everything under control. Most of it is almost done now. It'll be about an hour till everyone starts showing up for the meeting. So enjoy yourself." Molly replied returning to the cooking. Hermione followed Bill out to the quiditch patch. Once there she could see the boys all up in the air playing a two on two game.

"Hey Bill, Hermione. Why don't you come join us." Ron called as he caught another goal. Hermione shook her head and called back.

"No thank you. You know that I do not like to fly." Ron shook his head at this and turned back to the game.

"How come you don't like to fly?" Bill asked as they sat down and watched the others fly around.

"Never have had a liking for flying. Or hieghts at that. I like to keep my feet firmly on the ground." She said with a small chuckle.

"Flying is not so bad. When you are up there just don't pay any attention to they ground. Keep looking straight ahead. And back wards once in a while. Don't want to get hit with a rogue bludger." Bill said looking up at the game as Harry scored another shot.

"Hey Harry, you sure your a seeker. Looks like your better at scoring the goals." Bill yelled up to them. Harry looked quickly at Bill then tuned back in to the game. Minutes later he caught the snitch and landed on the ground.

"Nah, I prefer seeker. I could have ended the game earlier. But what fun would that have been?" Harry said laughing at the looks on Fred and George's face.

"How's your summer been Hermione?" Ron asked walking up to her.

"Very well thanks. An yours? Did you get that homework done." Both Harry and Ron looked sheepishly at this.

"Um not yet. Almost there tho." Ron said. You could tell he was lying through his teeth. Hermione looked at Harry and raised an eye brow. He looked everywhere but her.

"I think it is time to get inside and change before the meeting don't you Fred?" George asked his twin and they started to walk off. Ron and Harry followed them quickly with the same excuse.

"Don't think I have seen any of the run that fast all summer. Unless it was from mum." Bill said amused.

"They all hate it when I ask them about homework. Most of the time because they haven't done it. They will thank me for it later though. If they want to graduate this year." Hermione said as Bill helped her up from the ground.

"That is very true. If Ron thinks he is getting an easy A in my class he has another thing coming his way." Bill laughed. They walked back to the house where there was a large group of people already gathered. Hermione looked around and saw Victor standing talking to Fred and Georege. He had a girl hanging off of his arm. She was short and blonde. Hermione said good bye to Bill and walked over to the group.

"Hello Victor how are you?" She said walking in to the circle.

"I am good Hermione. How are you?" He asked looking her up and down.

"I am well. How has your trip been?" Hermione asked. The girl next to Victor pulled his arm just a little to get his attention.

"Excuse my manners. Hermione this is Millina Costof. Millina this is my good friend Hermione Granger. We have known each other since the Tri-wizard Tournement." Hermione stuck out her hand to Millina.

"Very nice to meet you." She said

"And you. I have heard a lot about you." Millina said. The boys started to talk again. They brought up the prank store and quidditch.

"So how did you meet Victor?" Hermione asked Millina.

"The war brought us together. We were fighting in the same fraction of the Order. He came up to me and intorduced himself." Millina explained.

"That is sweet. When he came to Hogwarts he was really shy around the girls." Hermione said with a smile.

"Yes he is. He was very shy when he introduced himself."

"You didn't know of him before that? He is big in the quidditch world. Where did you go to school? I don't remeber seeing you in Hogwarts." Hermione said ever inqusitive.

"No, my family didn't follow quidditch. My mother taught me. She didn't want us going to some school far away from home. She was over protective. After you-know-whos first reign." Millina explained.

"Yeah, I don't think my parents wouldn't have let me go if they had known about him. They are not much for violence." Hermione told her.

"How could your parents not have known about him?" Millina asked.

"My parents are muggles. All they know about the war and Voldemort," Millina cringed at the name, "was what I told them. I kept them out of the loop for their protection." Hermione explained to the girl.

"Ah. That makes scence. It is good you did that. They shouldn't have to worry about that. There are enough people in our world that have to worry about it." Millina said with a small smile. The girls continued their talk till it was time for the meeting to start.

"Hello everyone. Thank you for coming. Now our friends from Bulgaria have come here with some information. We think this has something to do with the ministers murder. Mr. Krum would you please come up here." Professor McGonagall said. Victor stood and walked up to the elderly lady.

"Thank you professor. For the past three months we have been tracking the movement of three highly wanted Death Eaters. The Lustrange brothers, Lucius Malfoy and one low level Death Eater, Roger Davis. They have been staying in large cabins in the woods. We have been unable to get too close to the cabins. They have wards up. Nothing up to these standards, but still quiet effective." Krum began. As Krum was talking Bill came up and sat down next to Hermione.

"What makes you think they're trying to bring Voldemort back? I can understand them trying to reorganize and get back together under a new rule. But that monster is dead. How could the bring him back?" Bill asked after Victor was done talking.

"We over heard Davis and another man talking about it. They said they had some kind of spell that would bring him back." Another of the Bulgarians said.

"We have been looking up any spells that can bring a person back. The only thing that will do that is a horcrux. But Harry has destroyed them all." Millina said standing up next to Victor.

"That's not the only way for him to be brought back. They could use the stone from the hallows." Hermione said.

"Yes but we heard that they were going to use a spell. Spacificlly. When Davis is drinking he likes to go off t the mouth." Krum said, "He was bragging to me. He thought he was better than me even though I am a star quiditch player and he is a nobody." A lot of people smiled at this. The meeting continued on for a while talking about what else they could use to bring them back.

"We are going to need volunteers to research about all of the spells that can bring a person back. Also we need people to join our Bulgarian counter parts keep an eye on the rogue death eaters." McGonagall said. Hermione looked around at all the people before standing up.

"I will be one of the people to research. Hogwarts has the largest library, also I can get just about any books I need from the people around me, or buying them." She said. Everyone nodded knowing she was one of the best.

"I will help her anyway I can." Bill added. McGonagall nodded to this. With both of them at the school they would be able to accomplish a lot.

"I will join the Krum in Bulgaria." Remus said. He and Tonks had servived the war by mircle. Now they were raising Teddy the best they could.

"As will I of course. We can make it look like we just moved there. Find fake jobs." Tonks said standing next to Remus with Teddy on her hip.

"Alright be careful. We don't want anyone getting hurt. Act normal." McGonagall said. Everyone divided up the rest of the tasks.

"Alright, everyone it was good to see you again, I wish it was under better reasons. If you are heading out we will see you later." She said. Bill and Hermione stood up stretching. Molly had the girls help her bring out the rest of the food. Including Harry's birthday cake.

"Happy Birthday Harry!" Everyone choursed. Harry got red at this. Everyone gathered around him and put the presents in front of him. He opened each with a thank you. Hermione got him a brrom service kit for his Firebolt. Bill got him books on DADA. Ron got him chocolates, while Ginny got him a new watch.

"Thank you everyone for everything." Harry said standing up. "I couldn't have asked for a better family of friends around me to celebrate my birthday!" After everyone finished the cake and food off the table people started to wander around the property in two's and three's. Hermione helped Harry and Ron to bring up all the presents to his room. Than she sat down as they headed to the quidditch feild.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"So how come your over here all by your self?" Bill asked coming to sit next to her. She smiled as she turned to face him.

"I don't have someone. Nor do I wish to fly. What about you? How come your not playing?"

"Not much for playing right now. Anyways I don't want to make the teams uneven. Plus who wants a pretty girl sitting here all by herself." Bill said standing up from the bench. He held out his hand to help her up from the bench too. From there they walked to the little lake they had out behind the burrow. There were a few couples walking around at different paces and different spots.

"Want to go for a dip?" Bill asked nodding to the lake. Hermione looked at him like he was crazy.

"No thank you. I prefer to stay dry. Plus I don't have a bathing suit." She explained to him.

"Don't need one. You got shorts and a t-shirt. Thats all you need." Bill said. With out her paying much attention her grabbed her by the waist and threw her over his shoulder. She yelped in surprise.

"Put me DOWN." Hermione screamed. This of course caught the attention of everyone else.

"Okay." Bill said and tossed her in the lake. When she came up sputtering he was laughing trying to stay standing. She charged at him and knocked him on his butt. They wrestled with everyone else watching. When they finally stopped everyone was by the waters edge laughing. Harry was flying over the water laughing really hard. Hermione looked at Bill with an evil look in her eye. Quietly going over to Harry she grabbed his leg and pulled him in to the water. He came up sputtering as Hermione ran over to where Bill was. After a minute everyone was trying to knock everyone else in to the water. Molly tried to knock Arther in the lake, but she ended up in there with him. By the end everyone was soaked to the bone.

Once everyone had calmed down enough to look around, with one look everyone was laughing again. After a minute Molly and Arthur lead the group out of the water and back to the house where they all headed to their own rooms. Once in the room she shared with Ginny (aka Ginny's room), Hermione and Ginny both started to change.

"So what is with you and Bill?" Ginny asked looking at Hermione slyly.

"What do you mean? We are just friends." Hermione said blushing slightly. It was no secret to Ginny that Hermione had, had a crush on Bill back in the fourth year and during the war at some points.

"Thats not what it seems like to me. You seemed kind of cozy in the water." Gin teased. Hermione shook her head as she finished dressing.

"There is nothing going on between us. Plus he is going to be our teacher this year. Not like anything could happen." Hermione said. Ginny cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"Well you never know. He wont be your teacher for ever. So do you still have a crush on him like back in fourth year?" She asked. Hermione blushed again.

"Maybe!" She squeaked. Ginny laughed at this knowing it ment a yes, the girls stayed up for a while longer talking about boys.

The next few weeks passed fast for everyone in the house. Hermione hung out with Bill every day when she could. Ginny would tease her when no one was around. Harry and Ron were around her most of the days unless they were playing games of quiditch. A week before school started Bill left for Hogwarts. The night before he left Bill and Hermione stayed up long after the rest went to bed.

"So are you ready for this week?" Hermione asked as they sat on the couch.

"Very. I love living here. But I do need some space that is all mine. Plus there I will be kept busy. What about you? Are you ready for next week?" He asked her. She nodded. They sat there talking till midnight. When Hermione woke the next morning Bill had already gone to Hogwarts and left her a letter.

_**Hermione,**_

_**These last few weeks have been the best. I really enjoyed hanging out with you and talking with you. I don't know if we will have very much time to talk during the next few months about other things than school. So if you want to write me I will write you back. I can't wait to see you at the Feast on the first. **_

_**Till then,**_

_**Bill**_

Hermione smiled and put the letter with the rest of the letters she had gotten from him over the summer.

_**Bill,**_

_**Thank you for the letter. I have enjoyed my time with you too. I will deffinately miss the late night coffee and talking. I know this next week will not be as much fun. The boys still have to finish their homework. I can't wait to see you at the feast. **_

_**Hermione.**_

She sent the letter off when no one was around to see her. The last time Ron had found out she was writing to Victor he fipped out. She didn't want to know what he would do if he found out she was writing to he older brother. The next week went by fast for the whole group, even for the teachers at the school. When the first arrived Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny all woke early to get to the station in time. Ron was running around the house collecting last minute things. Ginny was helping Charlie pack his things for Romania, he was leaving the next day. Harry was sitting in front of the fire reading the news paper. Hermione was on the couch doing that also.

**New Minister of Magic to be Chosen the First of September**

** The last few weeks there has been a lot of campaigning. There are two people wanting to be the new Minister of Magic. The first is acting Minister Kingsley Shackobolt. He was the head for the department of Aurors. He has been acting as Minister for the past few weeks along with campaigning. From what has been said lately a lot of people like the job he has been doing. **

** As for the other person, it is the undersecritary to former Minister of Magic Fudge, Delores Umbridge. She is known for being Fudge's second in command, and for her work on controlling the half-breeds of the world. Not to mention, her work at Hogwarts as a teacher and as temporary Headmistress of Hogwart. **

** As of the latest poll done last night, Kingsley Shacklebolt is leading by eighty-four percent to sixteen percent that Madame Umbridge has. Many people have said they would never vote for Madame Umbridge. The few that said they would have been known supporters of You-know-who. They beleive she would bring back you-know-who's ways. She is known to hate halfbreeds and anyone who is not pure blooded. Stay tuned for the next two days, and we will let you know who wins the elections. **

Hermione nodded. She hopped that the paper was right. She did not think anyone would want Umbridge as Minister. There were plenty of other people out there that would assasinate her before she could take the oath. Every person who had been a student during her reign as teacher and headmistress, knew she would ruin it all.

At five minutes to ten everyone gathered in the livingroom, they would be flewing over to the station, and not taking a car. There were a lot of families showing up at the same time. Kids were hugging their parents and waving to friends. By the time it was ten everyone was on the train and it was taking off. Hermione went to the perfects car as she was going to be head girl that year. She had no clue who was going to be headboy. She hoped it would not be Malfoy, or Ron. She had hated Malfoy for the longest time. She didn't want Ron to be Head boy so she could get away from him at times. When she walked in to the car she found all the perfects from last year and those who were new this year. Draco was already there wearing a perfects badge.

"Who gets to be head boy this year?" Ron asked as he walking in after her. Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

"I have no clue. They didn't tell me who was going to be head boy. I don't think they ever do." Hermione told him taking seat. A few minutes later, Deputy Headmaster Severus walked in with a boy from Ravenclaw. It was Colm Byrne, he was a muggleborn from Bray Ireland. He was the only wizard in his family.

"Welcome to the new year. Before we begin I would like to introduce you to your new Head Boy and Girl. Colm Byrne, and Hermione Granger." Severus Snape explained to them in his normal mellow dramatic voice.

"As for those of you who are new, Ms. Granger and Mr. Byrne will tell you all of the rules. You are all to walk the train. As you know there are still roque death eaters out there that wouldn't mind getting their hands on certian people." Snape continued, looking over Hermione, Ron, and surprisingly Colm Byrne.

Hermione and Colm told the new perfects what their duties were and split everyone in to pairs of two No one was with some one from their own house. All of the new perfects were put with an older perfect. Hermione walked her part of the train with Colm. She wanted to get to know him better. He had always been quiet before in perfect meetings. She remebered him from a lot of her classes.

"So how was your summer?" Hermione asked Colm as they walked to the next train car.

"It was fun. I visited with my parents and brother as much as I could. I am glade they are finally safe." Colm told her. Hermione felt the same way about her parents. They continued walking back and forth till the train ride was half way over and another pair took over for them.

"Well I will see you around school." Hermione told him as she entered the compartment of her friends.

"Sure will. How about we meet up this weekend to get the schedule down for the other perfects. I am just glade we didn't have to do the first one." Colm said. Hermione nodded and walked in to join her friends. The rest of the ride Hermione sat with her friends and writing a letter to both Victor and Bill.

_**Victor,**_

_**School begins tonight. I can not wait. This year will deffinately will be different. There won't be as much to distract me from my work. With Voldemort gone, and Harry out of danger for the most part, I can relax more. I am glad that they chose me to be head girl. It will give me something to do this year. I still haven't forgotten that I have to help research. I will use any and all free time that I can to figure out what they are up too. Any information that you receive on your end about the spell please let us know. It could aide in the search for information. I hope that both you and Millina are doing well. **_

_**Your Friend,**_

_**Hermione**_

**HGBWHGBWHGBWHGBWHGBWHGBWHGBW**

_**Bill,**_

_**I hope your day has been well. By the time you get this, I will have already seen you. Still I couldn't resist sending you this letter. The train ride has been uneventful, for once. I am head girl this year, the head boy is Colm Byrne of Ravenclaw. How has your day been? Are you ready for monday morning? I am glad we have the weekend to get ready for the year. If we didn't I don't know how anyone would be ready.**_

_**When would you like to start researching on any of the spells. I know there probably wont be to much information in the school library. But there are a few books at Sirius's old place that we could us. That house has a lot of dark books.**_

_**Hermione**_

_**HGBWHGBWHGBWHGBWHGBWHGBWHGBWHGBW**_

The train pulled in to the station at quarter to five like every year. Hermione stayed behind for a few minutes. She was supposed to make sure everyone was off the train. So that no one got left behind and had to ride the train all the way back to London. Hermione started at the back of the train and worked her way forward. She met up with Colm halfway down the train.

"All clear up front." Colm told her as they headed for the door.

"As is the back of the train." Hermione said. They stepped off the train and raised their wands in the air. They sent green sparks up to let the conductor know it was all clear. They grabbed the last carraige that was saved for them. They made it to the Great Hall just before the the first years walked in. Hermione found a seat saved for her between Harry and Ron.

"So how was first day of being head girl?" Harry asked as she sat down.

"It was good. Today was an easy day. This week will probably be easy also. After that, we will see how it works out." Hermione told them with a smirk.

"I don't think you will have a problem. You are a war hero after all. No one will want to mess with you." Ron joked. They quieted after this. As Snape had lead the first years in to the hall.

Dinner went by and Headmistress McGonagall made the begining of the year speech.

"Welcome students, new and old. I want to say first that I am glad that you have all made it through this war. For those that are no longer with us we celebrate their lives with doing the most with ours. Now in memory of our late Headmaster Dumbledore, Nitwit! Bubber! Oddment! Tweak!" McGonagall said waving her hands and sent the students to bed. Hermione and Colm made sure that the perfects lead the younger students off to the dorms, then went to the teachers table to meet with Proffesors Snape and McGonagall.

"Hello Headmistress McGonagall." Hermione said first.

"Hermione welcome back. I am glad your grade decided to come back and finish. We don't want any one getting free rides out there. Now I suppose you both want to see where you will be sleeping this year." She said walking down the aisle of the great hall. Snape and both heads followed behind her.

"Each house has it's own head dorm. There is a seperate bathroom, bedroom, common area and kitchen in the head dorms. Ms. Granger, all of the girls rooms will be connected to your common area, although no one will be able to get in with out the password or you letting them in. Mr. Byrne yours is the same for the boys. " Snape explained to both of them. When they reached the stairs that went to either the Gryffindor tower or the Ravenclaw tower, the four split ways. McGonagall lead Hermione to her room while Snape showed Colm his room.

_**Hey all sorry it took so long to update this one. I am finishing it as fast as I can with everything going on. If you are waiting between chapters you can check on my personal website for other fanfics and poems that I am posting on there and not here. Hope you all enjoy-Cherokee**_


End file.
